


Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials: Episode 4

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Unexpected Trials [4]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Crushes, Danger, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Racism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Sean Diaz is just trying to get through high school, while having a major crush on a girl in school, hoping to finally admit the truth to her in the hopes of them forming a true relationship. Meanwhile his brother Daniel meets a new kid in school, hoping to form a new friendship with him. But an unexpected secret in their father's past puts them all under threat, as well as those they care about.





	1. Monday 21st November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 4: Fears**

**Chapter 1**

_Monday 21st November 2016  
_

Daniel Diaz sighed as he dusted off his clothes, a pair of dark red jeans, with a blue T-shirt, a grey unbuttoned flannel under a light blue jacket and brown boots. It was getting colder but that wasn’t Daniel’s main concern.

‘_I...I hope Chris is okay, I mean, he...Have his grandparents said anything?’ _He wondered.

After learning that his best friend Chris Eriksen had suffered due to his alcoholic father, they had called Chris’ grandparents to try and get them to help, only to find that they were possibly considering taking Chris away, something which panicked both boys. It was then Daniel saw Chris up ahead, clad in thick dark blue sweatpants, a black T-shirt with a superhero design and brown boots.

“Hey, Chris.” He called.

He hurried to try and catch up as Chris turned and saw him, the smile he gave was tight and that didn’t ease Daniel’s worries.

“So um, how…?” He asked awkwardly.

Chris sighed. “I, I can’t really say...it’s, going slow at the moment...but they still...”  
  
Daniel bit his lip. “Ah, they still plan on, maybe taken you away?”

“Yeah.” Chris admitted. “I just, I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
  
Daniel sighed, he had to admit, he wasn’t sure either.

“I don’t know, but maybe...” He said at last. “Let’s at least make the most of what time is left, huh? Take a moment to enjoy ourselves and hang out together. Just, make sure the time we have left is fun?”

Chris pondered for a moment before smiling. “You know, you’re right Daniel...let’s do it.”

Daniel smiled back and together they began making their way home, chatting together, all the while quietly wondering what else might happen that day.

* * *

After school, despite the tension that lingered after the truth of her father’s actions had been revealed, Jenn had Sean and Lyla around at her house. While aware of what they doing and wanting to help, Natalie couldn’t make it that day. They had gathered with their laptops and were currently digging into any information they could find about the drug lord and his cohorts that was targeting the Diaz family.

They hadn’t even taken time to change out of the clothes they had worn to school. Sean was in a pair of black jeans with a light blue T-shirt, a grey jacket and black boots. Jenn wore denim jeans, a green T-shirt with a pink jacket over it and her own black boots. Lyla wore black boots too, while also wearing red pants, a white long sleeved T-shirt and black jacket.

“Hmmm, you guys got anything?” Lyla asked, while looking up from her laptop screen.”  
Sean shook his head. “Afraid not sorry...”

Jenn sighed. “Me neither, just, information about the old arrest of the drug lord and his gang.”

“Yeah, that’s when it started, when Dad got them put away.” Sean admitted with a sigh.

Jenn bit her lip, looking over at Sean, meanwhile Lyla set her laptop down and stood up.

“Well, let’s see if there’s been any news um...leaked, about the current investigation huh?” She said. “I’ll be right back, need to get a drink, you guys want anything?”

They shook their heads and Lyla left the room, silence then followed shortly afterwards.

Finally Jenn broke the silence.

“Sean, I...I need to ask. I know that your dad has a drug lord after him.” She said. “I know clearly this has something to do with his past, that he helped put the guy away. But...I’m tired of hearing all these second hand rumours and that.”

“Jenn?”

She shook her head. “I want to hear it from you, straight, the whole story, please.”  
  
Sean sighed and considered. _‘Should I really tell Jenn everything...I mean, I don’t want to put her in even more danger, but...’_

“Alright, alright.” He replied at last, making up his mind. “I can only tell you what dad told me. Basically, back when he was in Mexico, he ended up helping the police by finding out about and actively informing them of a drug cartel, the leader especially and that led to them all being arrested. He left Mexico shortly after that and well, that was the last he thought of it, until we got news of the break out.”

Jenn gasped. “My God, Sean, that’s...”

Sean bit his lip, unsure what to say.

But then he saw the look on Jenn’s face, the determination.

“I’m...we need to find out more, figuring out what we can about these people.” She said. “We need to figure out exactly who is targeting you and your family.”  
  
Sean was amazed and delighted with her determination. He smiled, glad to hear it, it was at that moment Lyla returned and they resumed their search briefly before finally conceding they were getting nowhere tonight and their families would be expecting them.

“We can try again tomorrow.” Lyla suggested.

They all agreed to do so, and so headed for their respective homes, ready for dinner.


	2. Tuesday 22nd November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 4: Fears**

**Chapter 2**

_Tuesday 22nd November 2016  
_

Daniel bit his lip as he shared a look with Chris. It had been another day at school, then, when they arrived at the Eriksen house they had found Charles, clad in simple cargo pants, a white T-shirt under a black windbreaker and brown boots, once more facing Chris’ grandparents, his grandfather was a man who looked rather fit for his age, clad in black pants, a white shirt with a black winter jacket and black shoes. Chris’ grandmother wore black shoes too, along with grey pants, a white blouse and black jacket, she had a kind smile but right now, she wasn’t smiling.

“You honestly, think...” Charles remarked.

Chris’ grandfather shook his head. “Everything we’ve heard suggests it Charles. Are you trying to tell us this isn’t happening, that you’ve not...”  
  
He didn’t need to finish, Charles’ guilty expression said it all. They were talking about the times where Charles, while drunk, would strike Chris. Seeing this, Chris seemed to tense.

“It’s okay Chris.” Daniel said softly.

He was trying to reassure and support Chris through this. Charles shook his head and left for a moment, Daniel wasn’t sure where too. Chris also departed, heading for his room. Daniel paused, suddenly realizing that he had been left alone with Chris’ grandparents.

He hesitated for a moment, aware of their steady gaze, then finally, Chris’ grandmother spoke.  
  
“So, Daniel Diaz correct?”

Daniel nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

The woman nodded. “So...you’re Chris’ friend then?”  
  
Daniel realized right away the scepticism in her tone, the look on his face told Daniel that her husband felt the same way. They were sceptical about him being friends with Chris.

“I...Yes, I, I saw Chris when he first came here, first started school. I tried to help him when he was being bullied by some boys in my class.” Daniel admitted at last, his tone was soft. “After that we became friends and we, we just try to support each other.”  
  
They nodded and Chris’ grandfather spoke. “Hmm, I see, yet you haven’t known each other that long and...”  
  
“We’re still friends, we...support each other, try to help.” Daniel insisted calmly. “I’m the one who asked Chris to call you, when I learned what happened, I wanted to help him so badly...”  
  
Their expression changed, looking impressed, whatever they originally thought, it was clear they had a very different opinion of Daniel now.

“Grandpa, Grandma?”

They all turned to see Chris had returned and was approaching awkwardly.

“Chris...” His grandmother greeted him. “I want you to understand, we don’t want to try and cause you more distress or upheaval in your life. We’re just trying to protect you.”  
  
“I...I know.” Chris admitted.

Daniel watched this, maybe there was some hope after all. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder what was happening back home right now.

* * *

Sean sighed as he headed back to the Diaz house.

‘_Tuesday already and we’re still not getting any closer...’ _He thought to himself. _‘Well, we’re ready to get started again.’_

He smiled lightly at that, he had gone out to get some snacks and drinks for himself, Jenn and Lyla, ready for yet another session investigating for any clues about the escaped drug lord.

“Urgh, what’s the Spic doing here?”

Sean rolled his eyes, taking notice of Brett standing there, smirking at him, cocky, clad in black pants with a red T-shirt, a dark blue jacket and brown boots.

“Not interested Brett, see ya.” Sean replied.

Brett however stopped him with his words. “Oh yeah, sure, too busy getting back to that poor redhead girl you tricked.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Sean demanded.

“Yeah, she could’ve had a good boyfriend, what was his name, Derek Anderson.” Brett remarked. “But no, you had to steal her, act like you had the right to date her, even when you’re just using her and trying to get with other girls, how much is that redhead worth anyway in your little game?”

Sean narrowed his eyes, his anger building. Brett was taunting him about the points game, making it out that Sean was the one who had come up with the idea.

“Yeah and then you go and trick the police into arresting a decent proper American, for your own crimes.” Brett scoffed.

Sean was startled by this, that Brett was actually trying to twist it so as to fit his own views. That Derek Anderson’s actions, were Sean’s actions.

But Sean kept his cool, he swallowed his anger and shook his head, amazed at his own control.

Finally he just smiled. “I have to admit Brett, if you truly believe that, I feel sorry for you, being clearly so deluded.”  
  
With that he walked off, heading for home, leaving Brett dumbfounded and outraged. Once inside he found Lyla and Jenn waiting for him.

“Sean, there you are.” Jenn said, smiling, but then her smile faded. “You okay?”  
  
He sighed, his expression must’ve given away his concern. He paused for a moment, Lyla looked up worriedly.

“Yeah, you’re looking worried.”  
  
He sighed and shook his head. “Just had another run in with Brett.”

“Urgh, that prick.” Lyla growled.

Jenn rolled her eyes. “What’s he done now?”  
  
Sean shook his head. “In his eyes, all that stuff that...Derek Anderson did, was actually my fault and I just got Derek in trouble for it.”  
  
“He what!?” Jenn burst out, outraged.

Sean sighed, he knew Jenn would react like this, she was most affected by Brett’s actions after all.

“It’s alright, I didn’t rise to it and just made it clear to him that I don’t care what he thinks.” Sean explained. “Just, let’s not let him get to us, that way he can’t win.”

The girls shared a smile before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
  
Jenn agreed with Lyla and Sean set down the snacks and drinks he had bought and they sat down, ready to resume their investigation to try and find any clues for those hunting the Diaz family.


	3. Wednesday 23rd November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 4: Fears**

**Chapter 3**

_Wednesday 23rd November 2016  
_

Seating around in Jenn’s bedroom again, Sean, Jenn and Lyla, this time accompanied by Natalie, continued their investigation.

“So, you guys have…?” Natalie asked cautiously.

Sean nodded. “I know, it seems kinda late, but we’ve had other things on our minds.”  
  
He shared a glance with Jenn who nodded slowly. Lyla bit her lip.

“Yeah, some of us...” She began.

Natalie went pale at that. “Ah, I...of course. So, what do we know?”  
  
Sean sighed. “Not much. Wherever these guys went after escaping, they’ve done a good job covering their tracks and disappearing. The police having been able to find them.”  
  
“Apparently they have crossed the border and are here in the States.” Lyla commented. “But...beyond that, we don’t know.”  
  
Natalie nodded slowly while Jenn continued to check her laptop screen, eyes narrowed, clearly worried and desperate to find any clues.

“I don’t know what we’re gonna do.” Jenn admitted. “Especially if we don’t manage to find anything, I mean, Sean you...”  
  
“I know.” He agreed. “I can’t live like this all the time, my family can’t...constantly looking over our shoulder, knowing someone, or a group of people, are looking for us.”

They all nodded and resumed their focus on their investigations.

* * *

Meanwhile, heading back home from the Eriksen house, Daniel bit his lip as he walked.

‘_I...I hope things are still going okay, there didn’t seem to be much going on today...’ _He reflected. _‘I still don’t know what’s going to happen with Chris, if he’s going to still be here, even by the end of the week...’_

Suddenly Daniel paused, concerned as he noticed something very off. Namely the strange dark van up ahead. But he didn’t even get close to it before his fears came true.

“MRUGH!? He screamed as the hand clamped over his mouth.

He struggled desperately as he was ambushed by a group of masked men. Wriggling out of their grip he ran desperately, trying to avoid them as they began to pursue. He didn’t know what was going on but he was determined not to let them get close and finally, after some effort they lost sight of him and he took his chance, hiding out of sight behind a dumpster in an alleyway, peeking out he tensed as they ran past. But to his relief they didn’t see him and finally disappeared from sight. He shuddered, unhurt but deeply shaken Daniel tried to catch his breath.

‘_Gotta, gotta...what do I do, I…?’ _He thought, deeply shaken.

He was relieved to have escaped the strange assailants and finally, when he could think clearly again, he did the only thing he could think of and pulled out the phone his father had given him for emergencies, and called his brother.

* * *

The silence between the four teens investigating the incident was broken suddenly by the sound of Sean’s phones. They all started and then Sean checked his phone.

“Daniel?” He muttered, confused, catching the attention of the others as he answered. “Hey, Daniel?”  
  
He was startled by Daniel’s shaken voice. “S-Sean, where are you, I...I need help...”  
  
“Help, Daniel where are you, what happened?”  
  
“Please, I’m in an alleyway, um...” There was a pause before Daniel told him the street, Sean knew it well enough. “Please, come get me...”  
  
Sean bit his lip. “I’m coming, Daniel, I’ll be there, but please, you need to tell me what happened.”  
  
Daniel shuddered but then told him what he could about his attackers.

“Alright, I’m coming Daniel, just hold on.” Sean said before hanging up. “I’ve gotta go guys, Daniel’s in trouble, I need to take him home.”  
  
They looked worried but agreed and Sean promised to let them know what happened before leaving and quickly heading for Daniel’s location. He was glad he pressed Daniel for details, otherwise he was sure he would’ve missed the shifty man who was clearly lying in wait. Shaking his head quickly took another way around and found the alleyway.

“Daniel?”

“Sean.”  
  
He was relieved when Daniel finally emerged from behind a dumpster and ran to his brother.

“God, Daniel, you...” Sean gasped.

Daniel was looking a little roughed up, but thankfully unhurt.

“I’m okay, but...” He replied; calming down now his brother was present.

Sean nodded and guided Daniel away, hopefully out of danger.

* * *

They arrived home s hortly afterwards and found Esteban in the kitchen, clad simply in dark blue pants with a white sweater and a short beige coat and black boots.

“Ah boys, there you...What…?”  
  
Sean shook his head. “He was attacked dad, masked thugs tried to grab him.”  
  
“I just, I got away but...” Daniel blurted out.

They shared a look and soon Sean and Esteban got to work trying help Daniel calm down. Esteban quickly called the police who soon arrived and they quickly began explaining what they could about what happened Finally, with Esteban still talking to the police, Daniel now in his room, in bed, much calmer, Sean met up with Jenn, Lyla and Natalie who came by after Sean texted them to let them know Daniel was alright.

“So, it was those guys...” Jenn began.

Sean sighed. “It seems that way, I can’t believe they’re doing this, we...we need to figure something out before it’s too late, it almost was today.”  
  
They agreed and, after making further arrangements, Jenn and Natalie left.

“Sean, can I talk to you a sec.” Lyla said, surprising him.

“Um, sure.” He said at last.

Lyla sighed. “I just...I’m...”

He was startled to see Lyla was rather nervous.

“What is going on?” He asked. “You can trust me Lyla, if there’s anything I can help you with…?”  
  
Lyla bowed her head. “I’m just, nervous, I mean...tomorrow, Lyla and I are going on our first date and, and I’m worried I’ll, I’ll screw something up or...”  
  
“Lyla, listen, you and Natalie are in love, right?” Sean said quickly, she nodded. “Then you just need to be yourself, that’s how Natalie likes you best.”

Lyla smiled at that, hopeful for her date. But they knew they had to look more into their investigations, as they were worried that this attack was a sign of things to come, that things appeared to be getting worse.


	4. Thursday 24th November 2106

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 4: Fears**

**Chapter 4**

_Thursday 24th November 2016  
_

Lyla smiled to herself as she began to prepare herself, getting ready. It was finally time, she and Natalie had planned for this moment and now it was time, time for their first date.

‘_Here we go, first date since…well, since everything with __all that chaos that happened__.’ _She reflected. _‘I shouldn’t...’_

She shook her head, trying to compose herself; she still felt horribly guilty over the torment she knew she had to have put Natalie through. Her suicide attempt had certainly had a terrible effect on her girlfriend.

Lyla shook her head. _‘__I, I did that to her and now she, she’s. She was devastated and I did that to her.__ Now she’s trying to go around acting as if everything is fine but...’_

She tried to clear her mind. Checking herself in the mirror. She had dressed up as best as she could for the date. Actually wearing a dress for once in a green above knee dress with a darker green jacket over it and green flats.

‘_There’s nothing more you could’ve done Lyla; everything was falling apart.’_ She tried to reassure herself. _‘You can’t let this swallow you up, especially tonight, everything that’s happening...Natalie...’_

She managed to smile, to ready herself, she had to remember; tonight was about her and Natalie and she needed to focus on that. Now sure she was ready, she left her house, heading for her new car, it was time for her to pick Natalie up and for their date to begin.

Natalie meanwhile was also getting ready, she stood before her mirror, smiling softly.

‘_I can still hardly believe it, Lyla and I are really, we’re finally going to...’_ She thought in amazement.

She had dressed up well too in a dark blue above knee dress with matching flats and a black jacket. She had just finished securing her gold necklace around her neck and was putting on a simple lipstick, having already painted her nails with black polish. Satisfied with her look she took a deep breath.

She smiled widely as she did so. _‘This is it, Lyla and I are going on our first date...I’ve dreamed about this for so long, since I started crushing on __her__. Now it’s finally here and, I’m nervous, and excited, all at once...’_

She heard the knock at the door and hurried to answer it. She grinned, there was Lyla.

“Hey. Wow, you look amazing.” She greeted her warmly.

She replied in kind. “Hi, thanks, you look good too. So...are we ready.”  
  
She nodded. “You bet, let’s go.”  
  
She agreed and together they left the house, heading for the car. Natalie grinned as Lyla opened the door for her. Climbing in she waited, smiling cheerfully as Lyla climbed into the drivers seat and drove off.

As they drove, Lyla grinned as she glanced at Natalie again.

“I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you.” She said.

Natalie smiled. “I know; thank you…I love you too Lyla. I...I’m still amazed we’re actually doing this, that...”

She grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Lyla knew how much it meant for Natalie to say that, how much it meant for both of them. Both of them amazed to actually be going on a date together. They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Natalie took Lyla’s hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

“Hello, how may I help you?”  
  
Lyla smiled and spoke. “We’ve made a reservation; Lyla Park and Natalie Evans.”

The hostess nodded. “Ah yes, this way please.”

The young woman smiled at Natalie politely and they made their way to their table. They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

“Wow, I never imagined...After all this time that I’d...” Lyla said softly. “You know, that we’d find love together, that I’d be this happy.”

Natalie nodded. “Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We’ve only just begun, but I’m sure we can make it work.”

Lyla agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Lyla smiled and leaned closer. Natalie did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

They had both agreed to keep things simple for this first date, to just go out for a meal. But as they drove back towards the Evans house, they both found themselves wishing the night would never end.

“Lyla I...” Natalie began hesitantly.

Lyla nodded. “I know Natalie, I feel it too; it’s, I wish we could do more, but we have curfew to think about and, and...”

Natalie nodded, gently smiling. “True enough, I’d rather not get in trouble from Dad, after such a wonderful night.”

Nodding Lyla finally parked her car, she got out, opened her door and walked her to the front door, once there they both grinned and kissed deeply before parting.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Natalie said softly.

Lyla nodded in agreement and as Natalie went inside, she returned to her car and drove away. The two of them happier than they had ever been.


	5. Friday 25th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 4: Fears**

**Chapter 5**

_Friday 25th November 2016  
_

Seated around in Sean’s bedroom at the Diaz house, Sean, Jenn, Lyla and Natalie had resumed their investigation.

‘_We...We have to find something...after what happened to Daniel...’ _Sean thought worriedly.

He was still reeling and shocked from yesterday and the attempting kidnapping o f his younger brother.  He was now more determined than ever to find out anything, anything that could help track down these people after his family.

“Sean?”

He started and turned to Jenn, she and Lyla were looking at him worriedly, Natalie had stepped out for a moment, but he knew she was worried too.

“Y-yeah?” He replied.

Lyla sighed and then asked. “How’s Daniel, is he...doing okay?”

Sean nodded. “He’s still a little shaken, but he seems over the worst of it for now...But the sooner these guys are caught the better.”

“Yeah, I hear that.” Jenn agreed.

It was then Natalie returned and Lyla nodded to her, reassuringly, making her smile.

Wanting to at least help ease the tension, Sean asked. “So, Lyla, Natalie, how did the date go last night?”  
  
They both grinned widely and began telling them, making Sean and Jenn smile too, happy that things weren’t all tension and fear at the moment.

“So, what about you guys?” Lyla asked when they finished, watching Jenn and Sean carefully.

T hey shared a smiled and Sean explained. “We’re gonna have our date tomorrow.”

Jenn nodded and they all smiled, glad for a moment of levity, while not forgetting the importance of what they needed to do.

* * *

It was Friday, Daniel was making a full recovery from his close call, doing his utmost to continue with his life as normal. But he was faced with a fresh concern.

‘_What is going on with Sean, he keeps spending all that time with Jenn, Lyla and Natalie, usually shut up in his room...’ _He wondered. _‘If they’re not here, they’re at Jenn’s house or Lyla’s and they do the same there. Just what is going on?’_

He sighed, he couldn’t figure out and, unable to take it anymore, he decided he needed to take action. So he made his way to Sean’s room and knocked on the door.

“Sean, Sean, it’s me, I need to talk.”

There was a brief pause, and then Sean opened the bedroom door.

“Daniel?”

He sighed. “What’s going on Sean, what are you guys doing?”

Sean started at that and seemed to think for a moment, as if considering what to do or say.

Finally he sighed. “We’re looking into the guys after us, trying to find any clues that might help the police catch them.”  
  
Daniel froze at that, eyes wide. “You mean you guys are...wow...”

“I know, we just, it’s not exactly...” Sean began.

But Daniel’s eyes showed his determination. “I want to help, I...I may have remembered something that might help.”  
  
Sean froze at that, but then smiled and allowed Daniel into the room.

The girls looked up in shock as Sean smiled and explained.

“Hey guys, um...Daniel wants to help us.” He explained.

The girls shared a glance, it was Natalie who then spoke. “You sure that’s a good idea, I mean...”

“Listen, we, we’re having no progress and at this rate, we’ll be too late and something that might happen before we do.” He said firmly. “So, we consider our next move and Daniel said he had information that might help us.”

That made the girls smile, then Jenn spoke up.

“Well, it may be nothing but I did find something interesting...Daniel, um, could you take a look at this?” She asked.

Daniel nodded and they checked Jenn’s laptop screen. It was the mugshot of the drug lord, as well as details about him, including car registration details.

Daniel bit his lip. “That...that looks like the license plate of the van...he was there, he was one of the guys, I recognize that, saw it on his neck.”  
  
He pointed out the tattoo the man had on his neck and suddenly they realized they had a chance here.

“Quickly, we need to gather all this together, even the small things, they could help, them we can talk to dad.” Sean said.

They all did so quickly and once they had everything they took it to Esteban and began to explain.

“You’re sure of this?” He wasked, worriedly.

Sean nodded. “Yes dad, all of this, may be nothing, but it may help...The police are after any information, right?”  
  
“Yes.” Esteban agreed. “Well, I’ll call them, it might be our best hope.”

They now had confirmation after all, that the man seeking them was right here in Seattle. The police came and took hold of the evidence. It was clear they would look into it and do everything they could to put it to good use. As such there was little any of them could do now. So, with everything else dealt with as much as possible, Sean and Jenn prepared for tomorrow, for their first real date.


	6. Saturday 26th November

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 4: Fears**

**Chapter 6**

_Saturday 26th November 2016  
_

Biting his lip nervously, Sean looked himself over in the mirror one last time. He was trying to make sure he looked his best. Since reporting their findings and having to leave the matter in the hands of the police, they were doing their best to relax and hope for the future. Now it was time and Sean felt more nervous than ever. He was dressed up as best he could in black smart pants, a white shirt and black smart shoes.

‘_C’mon now, calm down.’ _He told himself. _‘This is a good thing, Jenn and I will...’_

He smiled, just thinking about her gave him courage. Checking the clock he noted the time and prepared to leave his room. This was it, it was time. So, he left and began making his way to exit the house. He had just opened the front door when he heard it.

“Sean.”

He lifted his head and his eyes widened. It was Jenn and she looked even more beautiful than ever. She had her hair tied in a simply ponytail and was clad in a dark red mid-thigh length dress with a white shawl over it, black semi-transparent tights and dark red flats, along with a pearl necklace. She wore only simple eye-liner, no other make-up. To Sean she was a vision.

“You, you look lovely.” He said breathlessly.

Jenn actually bit her lip, looking shy. “I...thank you.”

Still smiling she reached out and took his hand. Sean smiled and led the way to his car as they prepared to head out on their date.

As they drove, Sean grinned as he glanced at Jenn again.

“I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you.” He said.

Jenn smiled. “I know; thank you…I love you too Sean. I...I’m still amazed we’re actually doing this, that...”

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Sean knew how much it meant for Jenn to say that how much it meant for both of them. To finally actually be going on a date after all the stuff they had endured so far. They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Jenn took Sean’s hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

“Hello, how may I help you?”  
  
Sean smiled and spoke. “We’ve made a reservation; Sean Diaz and Jenn Murphy.”

The hostess nodded. “Ah yes, this way please.”

The young woman smiled at Jenn politely and they made their way to their table. They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

“Wow, I never imagined...all this stuff just...seemed to overcome us.” Sean said softly. “But, we made it, we pulled through.”

Jenn nodded. “Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We’ve only just begun, but I’m sure we can make it work.”

Sean agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Sean smiled and leaned closer. Jenn did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. However then Sean tensed.  
  
“Sean?”  
  
He griamced. “Those guys over there, they...something’s off about them.”  
  
Jenn glanced over too and saw them, a pair of men, who looked out of place, she had a nasty feeling they’d been found by those after the Diaz family. Lyla’s texts warning them that she’d spotted someone similar outside her home just made them even more panicked.

* * *

Daniel dusted off his clothes, eyes narrowed, he was clad in cargo pants, a blue T-shirt with a grey unbuttoned flannel over it, simple white socks and black sneakers. He was sitting with Chris, who had changed into blue jeans, a black T-shirt featuring a superhero design, white socks and blue boots.They were sitting, listening worriedly as Charles and Chris’ grandparents continued their talks.

“It looks like, looks like this is it.” Chris said sadly as they listened.

Daniel shifted uneasily. “Maybe it won’t be too far, maybe we can still see each other.”  
  
He knew it was a slim hope, but it was all they had, Chris’ grandparents seemed insistent on taking him away, to protect him from Charles. Chris didn’t reply, it was clear he knew it was a slim hope too, but there was little else they could say or do. Daniel opened his mouth to speak but then stopped when he heard something.

“Huh, what was that?”

“Daniel?” Chris wondered, surprised.

Biting his lip he shook his head. “I’ll just be a minute.”

He got up and went to check up on the sound, a little wary. Then it happened, suddenly and without warning. He let out a muffled yelp as a hand clamped over his mouth again and he was dragged to the ground, then his hands were yanked behind his back and he felt ropes being tied around his wrists.

Then there were shouts and sounds of a struggle and by the time Daniel was aware of what was going on, his attackers were gone, Charles was lying on the floor next to him, wounded and Chris was there, in a terrible state as he tried to free Daniel’s hands, meanwhile he could hear Chris’ grandparents calling for while as, once free, Daniel joined Chris as they rushed to Charles’ side.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Sean quickly put down some money to pay for the meal and stood up.  
  
“We better get outta here, this is not looking good.” He said. “That was Lyla, I think she’s in trouble too.”  
  
Jenn grimaced. “God, this...okay, okay.”  
  
She also stood up and took Sean’s hand. They began making their way to the exit, trying to appear calm. But then Sean hissed.  
  
“Not good.”

The two they had spotted earlier were moving too, going to intercept them. Then they spotted at least three more also approaching.

“C’mon, this way.” Jenn whispered.

He followed her, heading for the second entrance to the restaurant but they’d no sooner got out and reached the parking lot before realzing it was a trap. The five men from before, plus three others had cornered them.

“Jenn, stay back, I...” Sean began, trying to reassure her.

“Sean!”

He started as Jenn’s hand left his, he turned just in time to see she had been grabbed. Then he himself was grabbed and immediately tried to struggle, Jenn doing the same. But they both stopped upon hearing one of the captors on his phone.

“The Asian girl, you have her?” He was saying. “Good, you know where to take her, we’ll see you threre.”

Sean’s heart siezed. “Lyla, you...let her go!”  
  
“Please!” Jenn tried to plead.

But they just laughed and soon both had their mouths and noses covered by clothes that smelled strong and sweet and, despite their struggles, Sean realizing his fears came true, they were being taken by men working for the drug lord after his family, they soon blacked out, Sean panicking as, despite his wishes to bargain with them, he had no chance, and now Jenn had been taken too.

**Next Time on Unexpected Trials  
**

Sean struggled against his bonds, he had no idea where he was or what was going on. He was blindfolded and could hear sounds near him, sounds that seemed to be muffled, as if other people were trying to talk, but were either failing, or he couldn’t hear them properly. He then heard footsteps approach and the blindfold was yanked off, Sean blinked in the harsh light before taking note of his surroundings and he froze, eyes wide in horror as he realized the horrible truth.


End file.
